Care to Join the Insane?
by MasterAion
Summary: What If Darvish never came for me? If I were forgotten, left for the insaine? Are demons real or not? Who is this man who asks me to remember...Remember what? Im alone again, all alone... *SPOILERS*
1. Beleive me

"**Dead, there all dead, gone, why? They can't be…dead." I mutter, self-loathing erupting inside me. Breathing heavily I glance at the person that's across the cold grey table. I have done this many times already. I have been brought into a small dim lit room, seated in a cold chair that sat by a long grey table, and a man or woman impatiently questions me about my family's murder. A large man's cough brings me out of my thoughts. He is staring at me….staring me in the eyes with a look of Confusion? Fear? Frustration? No…he just doesn't believe me. No one ever believes be when I tell them. I break our gaze and my eyes fix on my sneakers…My sneakers… there stained the color of a deep black/red….blood… **

"**Dead." I repeat in a whimper.**

"**Yes Grubitsch," The man snaps, "Your parents and sister are dead. I apologize but we **_**need **_**you to tell us who the man or woman who did this to them looked like. Did you know them? Come now, you were the only witness."**

**I am silent. I don't like remembering, the webs…V-Vain, Artery…Lord… loss. "He killed them," I sneer, "He killed my family."**

"_**Who?**_**" The man questions me. I snap my head in his direction, his face hard with anticipation.**

"**Lord Loss." I reply drily. He jolts up in his seat looks at me one last time with a look of disappointment and leaves the room with a dramatic slam of the door. **

**The interrogation is over and I am escorted back to my cell.**

**A/N: Okay! So this is my first Story dedicated to the Demonata series by Darren Shan. Hope I did okay, review and let me know my mistakes! But tell me it straight. I'm a big kid now I think I can handle it. Hope to update soon!^^ **


	2. Who?

**I am alone. It has been two days since my last interrogation. The nurses have stopped pestering me about the murder. They only talk to me when I pass them in the hallway or when they deliver me my food. It's like they just stopped caring. I don't respond to them however. I have become one of the many walking zombies that roam the hallways. I am actually glad though life is better this way…you know… when I am alone. I don't mind it really. It leaves me to think. Sometimes I am so far in my thoughts I lose myself for hours on end. Really though, I am fine…with being alone.**

**I am lying on my cold stone floor staring at the ceiling. I feel cold, I shiver. Everything lays motionless with me as I listen to my on soft breathing. I close my eyes and listen. Silence, then the world opens itself to me. I hear birds, the wind, people talking, and… a door opening. **

**I open my eyes to see that indeed a door has opened. My cell door to be exact, it's my nurse, Leah. **

"**Hi Grubbs, how are you today?" She smiles cheerfully. I watch her make her way in, I remain silent as always. I don't know why she's here but something seems wrong. She's acting…different. "You have a visitor." I remain silent, "He is really anxious to meet you." I snap my eyes on her storm blue ones with an unnerved feeling. No one that has every come to visit me has ever been anxious to see me. Now I am intrigued. **

"**W-what is his n-name." My voice feels so irregular. It has been a while since I had spoken. She practically jumps out of her skin; obviously she figured I wouldn't talk to her. I had gone mute after my last interrogation session. **

"**Uh," she looks at me with a look of wonder, "His name is Kernel Fleck." She smiles…I don't…**

_**Kernel Fleck,**_** I think to myself. **_**Is he a relative? Why do I know that name? **_**I am silent once again. Leah takes control of the conversation seizing the opportunity to try and get me to speak once again. "He says he will drop by for a visit tomorrow morning." She grins big waiting for a reply. But I can't speak. I am too lost in my thoughts. **_**Kernel Fleck…**_

**A/N: What will happen with Kernel? Let me know how this one went and I will continue to post! Review, review! **


	3. Let me sleep

**When Leah left I spent hours staring at the ceiling fan until had fallen into a deep slumber and I dreamt, dreamt of my sister…. **

**She was sitting in the middle of my old room facing me with her head down cradling her bare legs. Everything seemed misty and unclear except her. Her body features were bloody sharp and she seemed to be glowing. I sat on my bed Indian style and was wearing the dress suit I wore to her and my parent's funeral. However she was wearing nothing but a towel, but this was not an ordinary towel. It was the towel I had put the rat guts in. The towel reeked of vomit and was stained red/brown. It wasn't until I heard a soft whimper and was pulled out of my thoughts that I realized something amiss.**

"**G-Gret?" I managed to say before she snapped her head in my direction. Stunned I noticed two things. One, She was crying, but not crying tears…she was crying blood. Two, She was…smiling. Her smile frightened me more than the blood that she seemed to be producing. It looked mutated and twisted. Her teeth were a gold yellow and her lips were creaked and bleeding. Her blood tears flowed down to her mouth of whitch it looked like she was drinking them. I looked back at her eyes, terrified beyond belief. Her eyes however showed something far worse than I had imagined. She was, indeed scared. Her blood tears covered her grass green eyes but showed enough to make me want to cry out in fear. She had no pupils. Just two green circles that lay inside her white round eyes. That was enough to make me cry out. Screaming bloody murder her smile switched to a frown and she to screamed as well. **

**Her scream was nothing to joke about though, as high-pitched as nails scratching up against a chalkboard hers was forty times worse. Just as sudden as she screamed she lunged for my throat. I jolted back screaming louder than before. The last thing I saw was Gret's mutated grin one last time until finally everything faded away and I, once again, was back on my cell floor, backed against the wall, staring at Leah whose storm blue eyes were full of concern. Her hands were tightly fastened on my shoulders. Her heavy body sat on top of my legs while my hands were tucked deep under her knees. I looked around in a daze when I noticed my cell window. It was pitch black outside, nighttime. I looked around my cold cell once more before I felt Leah's warm body dismount mine. I looked at her and she said, looking me right in the eyes, "Grubbs, are you okay?"**

**I didn't speak. Silently though tears fell from my already hurting eyes. Leah leaned in and hugged me rocking my body back and forth shushing me with her quiet words that reminded me I was safe. "I know its okay. You are safe now." She whispered. Compelled to speak to her I managed to speak with a strained voice only one word that said it all, "Gret…"**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while but I have been debating. There are only TWO reviews! Should I stop writing? I don't want to but there aren't many people telling me to continue. Help me out here guys. Please request me to your peers or favorite authors because I need to be known about! thank you for those who are reading this and that are sticking around! **


	4. Remember

A/N: Sorry! I have had the worst writers block moment these past weeks, but I'm back so enjoy this chapter and Review, Review! :D

-MasterAion

That morning I woke with a headache and the chaos was not helping. It seemed like once my two green grass eyes were open nurses, doctors, and strangely detectives were swarming me. I do not know who this Kernel guy is, or at least I don't think I know who he is, but he seems so…important…

"Are you almost ready?" Leah asked me for the thousandth time while I changed in my cell. I wore a plain dark green shirt, which happened to match me green eyes, with some worn out jeans. I hadn't bothered to comb my orange hair seeing as it would get messed up throughout the day anyway. As I placed my shoes on my feet I went still. On the right one, Just on the tip of the toe, there was a splatter of liquid, Red liquid, blood... My insides clenched as I fought back tears. From that day…I ran…I ran from the man, correction…_thing _that slaughtered my family…I ran from Lord Loss and oddly enough…I lived. "Yea," I replied simply with my eyes fixed on the bloody stain that haunted me, "I'm ready."

Once outside Leah placed me on a cold bench and offered to get me something to eat. I nodded and she left without another word. Alone and Silent, I observed my surroundings. The sun was bright and warm but, there weren't any people out, perfect isolation. A small breeze ruffled my clothes and blew my semi long orange hair. Breathing in the scent of fresh cut grass, I felt light and care free for the first time in a long time. I smiled.

"You look peaceful." A husky voice called to me. I snapped my eyes toward the irregular voice. It was a boy, about seventeen or eighteen. He wore a lightweight white t-shirt along with some light and faded jeans. His skin was a Carmel color mixed with the warm sun making him glow and he had no hair. His harsh blue eyes peered into my green ones, and he smiled but, the smile seemed…forced almost, but slightly Familiar? "Do you recognize me?" I was silent but, it was true. I recognized the man before me. The man who was at my house on that day, who was merely nothing but a by stander who had a blank expression on his dirty face, but… why did he stand out so much?_ Kernel Fleck…Have we met before the incident?_

Kernel continued his stare and I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. His stare pierced me; it was as though there were eyes everywhere focused on my motionless body. "Are you ever going to speak, Grubbs?" He spoke with a slight smirk dancing across his moist lips. I smiled as well.

"You say my name with such confidence," I spoke, lips curved. I visibly relaxed as did he, "Have a seat, Kernel." I patted the empty space next to him. He didn't sit but his smile ceased.

"Grubbs, do you recognize me?" He asked face hard with…nothing. He had yet another blank expression. _Why is it so hard to read you? Why do I know you? Why do I feel like…That day wasn't the first time I've met you? _, I asked myself. He leaned in and I leaned back not the least anxious to get close to this odd man. "You do and you don't, right?" He grined again, I scowled.

"I...I don't know!" I screamed clutching my head with both of my hands. Images…various images running through my mind, I…I can't think. Lord Loss, Artery, Vain, and a mutated woman staring at me with hatred running deep in their glares. A tall girl with red hair like mine and very dark eyes who is hugging a man, an old man they, they are crying. A small plump boy standing in front of an older man, they both have loving smiles on their face. I felt the need to remember…remember what exactly? "I don't know you." I whispered.

It was silent for a long time.

I looked up ready to meet Kernels eyes only…he was gone and who stood before me was a very confused and very much concerned Leah.

"Grubbs?" She asked tilting my head up so she could see me better. She sat beside me.

"It's too much." I whimpered, tears streaming dwn my cold face.

"Too much?" She asks placing my food down on the table in front of us.

"I don't want to remember…" I barley manage to get out, my throat is so dry.

"Grubbs?" Leah moved closer and held me in her arms. "What don't you want to remember?"

I looked into her pacific eyes and I hadn't noticed but I was shaking really bad, "Him…" I said pointing to a grinning Kernel Fleck who decided the bench across from us would be a good seat to sit and watch me consume myself with pain and misery.

She looked at the bench and stared at it for a few moments then turned to me with a concerned stare, "Grubbs…There is no one there."

_What…?_


End file.
